TDA ROCKS as "Bernie" (Roleplay: The Final Season)
13:30 Rocks ~Rocks@pool-96-242-17-156.nwrknj.fios.verizon.net has joined #TDR3 13:30 <@TDIFan13> Hello, there, TDA ROCKS. 13:30 Yo. 13:30 <@TDIFan13> Before we commence, I would like to point out that everything you say, starting now, will be recorded onto the transcripter. Are we clear on that? 13:30 Yep. 13:30 <@TDIFan13> Perfect. Let's start this off, shall we? 13:31 Mhm. 13:31 <@TDIFan13> 1. What character are you auditioning for right now? 13:31 Bernie. 13:31 <@TDIFan13> 2. Are you auditioning for any other characters this season? 13:31 Nope, I was going to disregard Jackson. 13:31 <@TDIFan13> 3. Have you ever acted on Total Drama Roleplay before? 13:32 Yeah, sometimes as a substitute. 13:32 <@TDIFan13> 4. Describe your character for me in three short words. 13:32 Cheerful, Hilarious and Carefree. 13:32 <@TDIFan13> 5. We're getting into the trivia portion of this audition. You will be asked three questions about your character. If you answer all correctly, you have a better shot of getting in. Alright? 13:32 KK. 13:32 <@TDIFan13> Q1. True or False: The hair under Bernie's lip is a beard. 13:33 False. 13:33 <@TDIFan13> Correct. 13:33 <@TDIFan13> Q2. Why did Bernie join the show? 13:33 To make new friends. 13:33 <@TDIFan13> Correct. 13:33 <@TDIFan13> Q3. True or False: Bernie is going to donate all of his money to charity if he wins. 13:33 True. 13:33 <@TDIFan13> Correct. 13:34 <@TDIFan13> I will now bring in a random character from a previous roleplay season for you to act with for one minute so we can test your skills. Please don't be embarrassed; we have all done it before. 13:34 KK. 13:34 MysteryCharacter has changed nick to Alexis| 13:34 <@TDIFan13> Your assigned character is Alexis. They will start off with the first sentence in a scene. Please begin. Act as your character. 13:34 * Alexis| eats breakfast in the cafeteria, sitting next to Bernie. 13:34 Bernie: Hai, hai. (H) 13:35 * Alexis| ignores him. 13:35 Bernie: Well, whatcha eating? :p 13:35 Bernie: *tries to approach Alexis* 13:36 Um. 13:36 I don't exactly think that's any of your concern. 13:36 No offense, Bernard. -w- 13:36 * Alexis| continues to eat. 13:36 Bernie: Why not? :c 13:37 * Alexis| sighs obnoxiously. 13:37 Bernie: Hey, is that a hair in your food? 13:37 Could you just maybe keep your distance? I'm here to win, not make friends with a greasy-haired hooligan. 13:37 And, yes, that would be a hair. 13:37 * Alexis| picks hair out disgustedly. 13:37 No wonder this place has been investigated for crimes against health. 13:38 * Alexis| gets up, holding tray. 13:38 Bernie: At least I'm for you. Unlike being a queen bee wannabe. ._. 13:38 You should watch your mouth, Bernard. An attitude like that will get you kicked off in days. 13:38 And we wouldn't want to see that happen, now, would we? -w- 13:38 * Alexis| walks off. 13:38 <@TDIFan13> Thank you for auditioning. Do you have any other characters that you would like to audition for? If not, please leave the chatroom. 13:39 Nope, and bye. 13:39 <@TDIFan13> Seeya. :p 13:39 Rocks ~Rocks@pool-96-242-17-156.nwrknj.fios.verizon.net has left #TDR3 [] Category:Total Drama Roleplay season five auditions Category:Auditions Category:Total Drama Roleplay auditions